Harpis
History Origin Harper was the youngest of two sisters on the planet Aello. Years ago, Harper and his sister traveled to the planet Demonia Rashashoon professionals to become the "provider" in a brothel in the city of Raggashoon operated by Mrs. Mother. Both were thrilled when they think they would be rich and powerful Mrs. Mother A'Haarpis highly suitable for most customers Raggashoon and became one of the most popular providers of Our Lady Mother even more than their envy, even more protective of Demonia. Although the Lady Mother usually supplied to its customers loyalty to the Fortress, it also provided a number of revolutionary company. During these years, Harper has had relations with the Karnan Tigorr, but Tigorr the second-in-command Delengis Jarouq, the latter of whom she fell deeply in love. This annex was totally discouraged among those under the cost of the Lady Mother and was made all the worse by the fact that the Jarouq was a revolutionary. One night, a high-ranking leader of the Citadel, Komand'r of Tamaran came to Raggashoon to find suitable mates for their troops. Harpy and Demonia were selected, but not content Komand'r hire them for a night and the genetically modified to make them attractive to their colleagues who would be selected. Demonia woman was transformed into a coil, Harper was transformed into a creature resembling a winged bat with claws and a tail. While Demonia embraced his new look, Harpy was horrified. Komand'r often led women to places of battle so they could witness their comrades in action. Harpy was present when the forces of Komand'r revolutionaries fought in the Battle of Tamaran. Seeing his lover Delengis Jarouq on the field, she could not sit and do nothing. She fled from their owners and joined the ranks of the revolutionaries. The revolt failed, and Harper was sent to a prison planet with Delengis and Tigorr. Joined in Omega Men While in prison, Harp discovered that another band of revolutionaries led by the warriors Primus, Kalista Broot and had organized an escape. This violent incidentexploded into a shootout and Jarouq was seriously injured. Demonia, in order to protect his sister, said Jarouq had died, when in reality he was still alive. Freed from captivity, Harp, and Demonia Tigorr joined Primus team to form the Omega Men. Demonia Harpy and were members of the Omega Men. During the War of the Citadel, the teammate who was Kalista Harpy found his home planet Euphorix that was under attack that led the mother ship of Omega men in a rescue missions. Harpy attended Kalista, but after a dangerous jump at the hyper-space, they found themselves in the Fortress of hunters found contractors and generous as Wolf, and Berserk Bedlam. While Wolf struggled with Kalista, Harpy engaged in combat with Bedlam that tore its wings in a salvage what was left for dead. Harpy remained on the ship for several days until she was rescued by the human agent of the Citadel Harry Hokum. She was soon reunited with the Omega Men, but the damage the revelation that her sister was dead (killed by Tigorr after betraying the Omega Men) caused her great psychological scarring. In the hope of curing it, the Omega Men to bring to Raggashoon. There, the Lady Mother used a combination of technology and techniques to fix the mind psychotropic fractured Harpy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Claws': Harper has sharp claws on the hands and feet, not razors. *Flight: Harpy is able to winged flight. She usually prefers planar when the opportunity allows so she can save energy. Abilities *'Master Combatant' *'Tactical Analisys' Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Harpy was born with the name Hwiirdh-Paan, but was provided with the honorific-A'Hwiirdh Paan'A with a pair of quotes in his name, in recognition of his value to the acts of merit in Aello. See Also *Harpis/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/A'Hwiirdh-Paan'A_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/harpis/29-4619/ Category:Allies Category:Former Omega Men Members